


teenie tiny

by funkylilwriter



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, but here we are, idk if it's actually a crack fic it wasn't supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Mino can't properly suck Yoon off because he has a tiny mouth and it doesn't help that Yoon is like, huge.





	teenie tiny

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't supposed to be a crack fic but along the way I've completely lost myself, is this a crack fic? Maybe.

Mino has his fists clenched on Seungyoon’s thighs. His lips are pressed together, his brows are knitted, looking at Seungyoon’s dick with determination.

He wiggles himself closer and once again tries to take Seungyoon in. His lips are stretched around Seungyoon’s cock, he’s tearing up a little and Seungyoon can feel Mino beginning to whine, he feels the little vibrations right there on his skin.

Seungyoon’s eyes slide shut, he shudders repeatedly, but he knows he can’t move, he can’t buck his hips or he might hurt his Mino.

“Baby— you don’t gotta—” But just as Yoon says this, Mino slides down further; or at least tries to.

He gags a little, tries to stand his ground, but in the end he pulls away.

He takes a second to catch his breath, and then he mutters a little, “Dammit.”

Seungyoon reaches out to pet Mino’s hair. “It’s okay, hyungie.”

Mino lets out a frustrated little noise, lightly pounds his fists against Seungyoon’s thighs. “Why can’t I take you in? This is ridiculous, you’re not even that big..”

Seungyoon stops petting Mino, and gives a pout of his own. “I mean, I’m kinda—”

Mino merely waves him off. “I mean, you’re big, but not too big right?”

Seungyoon moves his hand from Mino’s hair and instead traces his thumb along his bottom lip. “I think it’s just that your mouth is tiny.”

Mino gasps, offended, however Yoon uses this opportunity to push his thumb into Mino’s mouth. He’s taken aback at first, but then gives up and sucks on Yoon’s thumb sadly.

He reaches out and starts stroking Yoon, slowly, just not to leave him hanging while he’s having his crisis over not being able to properly deepthroat his boyfriend.

Yoon inhales, holds his breath for a second and lets out the tiniest moan.

After a little while, Mino swats Yoon away with his free hand. “I just gotta try harder. I’m gonna do it, I know I can.”

“Hyung, it’s really fine,” Yoon tries to tell him, as Mino presses his lips to the head of his cock yet again. He exhales, tries to relax and let Mino do his thing.

But he’s having all the same struggles. He manages to slide down halfway before he’s tearing up. He tries to go further, but in the end he pulls back yet again.

“This is bullshit!”

“It’s okay,” Yoon repeats, now taking Mino’s hands and trying to pull him up into a hug. “To be honest I don’t feel like I’m missing out because you’ve got so many other ways to please me.”

Mino climbs up onto the couch and snuggles into Yoon, still pouting sadly. “But I wanna deepthroat you.”

“You know what you can do right now?” Yoon says softly. “I could ride me or just let me fuck you because I’m seriously dying for a nut. I mean you’ve been torturing me for the past… I don’t know how long.”

At this, Mino bursts out laughing. But he does get up and starts undoing his belt. “I should just let you suffer.”

“It’s not my fault you have a tiny mouth.”

Mino stops and glares at Yoon. Then he zips back up and just walks out.

Yoon has to scramble to pull his sweats up as he tries to catch up to Mino, yelling, “Babe, wait! I didn’t mean it!”


End file.
